


Ни в рай, ни в ад

by Boread



Category: Death Note
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boread/pseuds/Boread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В какой-то момент всё можно повернуть под другим углом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ни в рай, ни в ад

В комнате было тихо. За окном давно потемнело.  
Лайт, откинувшись на кресле, чуть не зевая, листал новый учебник. Внимание его было едва ли приковано к заданной теме, к которой он готовился уже как два часа. В принципе, подготовленного объёма вполне бы хватило. Да и на дворе давно ночь. По привычке просмотрев следующие по курсу задания, он кинул книгу на стол.  
Лайт знал, что по-хорошему давно пора спать – разве может лучший ученик дать маху и позволить себе зевать на уроке?.. Он потянулся и прислушался: вокруг было тихо и, кажется, уже давно.  
“Молчаливый Рюук без яблок? – удивился неестественной тишине Лайт. – Что-то странное творится...” В сумраке комнаты всё же послышалось движение.  
— Пора бы нам отдохнуть, Рюук? – спросил Лайт, не оборачиваясь. – Мессию на посту некому менять...  
— А ты правда считаешь, он нужен? – задумчиво произнёс чей-то голос сзади. Синигами на вопрос Лайта промолчал.  
Ягами мгновенно развернулся вместе с креслом, впиваясь взглядом в темноту. На кровати был виден сидящий человеческий силуэт.  
“Где Рюук?” – ошарашенно подумал Лайт. Мысль лихорадочно метнулась от вывода к выводу. Раз нет поблизости бога смерти – а его нет, и похоже, довольно долго — давшего ему его дар, рядом может быть только тот, кто желает этот дар отнять любой ценой...  
— Эль? – резко спросил он, вслепую нащупывая рукой кнопку настольной лампы. Свет озарил ссутилившегося взлохмаченного парня. Лайт нахмурился: так и есть, это он. – Рюуга. Что за шутки, чёрт возьми?  
Рюуга поднялся, держа руки в карманах. “Эль здесь один, безусловно, — Ягами бросил быстрый взгляд по сторонам. – Но откуда? Это ловушка? Нет, не может быть. Нет Рюука — нет тетради. Нет доказательств.”  
— Ты как сюда проник? – поинтересовался Лайт как можно нейтральней. Его раздражала неизвестность, незнание, чего ждать, но он помнил, что нужно выдерживать роль “лучшего друга” того, кого надо было бы убить первым из всех. Этого чёртову Эль-Рюугу. Ах да, теперь ещё и Рюдзаки...  
Рюуга наклонил голову влево.  
— Твой вопрос, Ягами-кун, — произнёс он своим задумчиво-отрешённым тоном, — повышает вероятность на 25 процентов...  
“Чёртов Эль! Мало ему было теннисного матча и кафе, отца в больнице?” Лайт усилием воли взял себя в руки. Играть до конца. Только до победного конца.  
— Какую ещё вероятность, Рюуга? – устало-непонимающе спросил он. – Что может делать мой однокурсник в моей комнате посреди ночи?..  
Рюуга подошёл ещё, оказавшись справа от Лайта. Тот заставил себя улыбнуться и не отодвинуться. “Он шантажирует, но чем? – мелькали мысли. – Что он знает и что ему нужно теперь?”  
— Вероятность, что ты, Лайт-кун, — Рюуга, казалось, смотрел на него совсем без выражения большими чёрными глазами в провалах глазниц, — теперь пойман мной.  
“Что?..” Лайт едва заметно дёрнулся. Он вдруг понял, что ему не встать, не отклониться, не уйти... “Что он имеет в виду? Он же один, без прикрытия. Ему не на чем меня ловить”, – Ягами мысленно просмотрел свои слова и действия – нет, он нигде не допустил ошибки. Эль лжёт прямо ему в лицо.  
— В чём твоя ошибка, думаешь ты? – Рюуга медленно наклонился к его лицу. Лохматые чёрные пряди проехались по коже Лайта, тонкий палец провёл по левой скуле. Тот лихорадочно сглотнул – слишком близко был его враг, слишком странно он вёл себя в сумраке чужой комнаты посреди ночи. – Ты решил стать выше всех – богом, мессией, несущим добро. Но разве ты не знал, что у любого абсолюта есть антагонист-абсолют?..  
— Рюуга, провокация слишком проста, — поморщился Лайт. “Нет у тебя ничего! Я чист, ты, ублюдок, — ухмыльнулся он про себя. – Как ты вообще мог надеяться на такой лёгкий трюк? Теряешь баллы, мой дорогой Эль...”  
— О нет, — оборвал Рюуга его мысли и таинственно улыбнулся, отчего высокомерия у Лайта поубавилось. – Кажется, Лайт-кун не понял меня. Вопрос вовсе не в доказательстве того, что ты Кира...  
Ладонь Эль легла Ягами на горло, крепко охватила шею.  
— Рюуга!..  
— Каждым своим шагом ты помогал мне сделать это, — прикрыв глаза, Рюуга трущим движением, почти ласковым, спустил ладонь ниже. – Связать нас накрепко. Здесь и сейчас.  
“Какого дьявола, урод?!” Вспыхнув, Лайт попытался вскочить, но рука Рюуги сама дёрнула его вверх, заставив сделать хрипящий судорожный вздох, неловко потянуться за ней спиной, натыкаясь на кресло. Он поднял руки в инстинктивном желании свободы. Эль меж тем оттолкнул кресло к столу другой рукой.  
— И ты теперь мой, — невыразительно закончил он. Лайт вздрогнул, яростно взвыл, попытавшись одновременно отодрать ладонь от горла и ударить стоящего позади Рюугу локтём. Тот с лёгкостью прижал его к себе, пресекая все попытки вырваться.  
— Бесполезно, — мягко, доверительно шепнул Эль на его попытки, и Лайт вдруг поверил этому тихому, без намёка на обман, голосу, поверил сразу же, бессильно опуская руки. “И что ты сделаешь? – вот, что было ему интересней всего. – Твой ход раскроет мне твои планы – и я всё равно обойду тебя.”  
Звук поцелуя он услышал прежде, чем почувствовал его тёплый след у себя на плече. Лайт нагнул голову, глядя перед собой.  
— Эль, я не сдался.  
— Я знаю, — рубашка Ягами смялась, шурша, под пальцами Рюуги, съехала с плечей. Расстегнув пуговицы манжет, он снял её совсем. Кожа Лайта покрылась мурашками от мимолётных прикосновений. Эль вздохнул и обнял его обеими руками, положив ладони на грудь, прижимая к себе. – Я знаю, Лайт-кун никогда не сдаётся. Он только меняет тактику. Наиболее выгодную, чтобы выиграть. Только выиграть. Таков уж мой Лайт-кун... – в его голосе послышалась улыбка.  
И Лайт улыбнулся, расслабляясь. Он ощутил, как его повело: ведь это не он, а Эль, Эль сдался! Признал его главным. Он откинул голову на плечо Рюуги, оказавшись с ним лицом к лицу, запустил руку в чёрные спутанные волосы.  
— Дааа, — тягуче согласился он в приоткрытые губы Эль, смотря в его неподвижные тёмные глаза. “Скажи так ещё раз... И может, останешься жить.” Потом Лайт потянулся вперёд и сомкнулся с ним губами – пусть даст ему, Лайту больше. Он имеет право. Только он один. И Эль дал ему больше... Лайт хмыкнул ему в рот, развернулся, впился поцелуем ещё сильнее — и всё. Пути назад уже не стало.  
Он подчинялся, чувствуя, как заводится от признания своего превосходства, от уверенности, что он победит. Он стонал под пальцами Эль, когда тот склонялся над ним, распростёртым на постели. Он вбирал в себя не просто часть Эль, которую тот отдавал, впитывал ласку не только его тела – он любил себя самого в задумчивых чёрных глазах Эль, он наслаждался собой, видя лёгкую улыбку на тонких губах.  
Он стонал, блуждая руками по худому телу Эль, подаваясь вверх и вперёд, чтобы Эль мог глубже, ещё глубже войти, и сжимал пальцы в чёрных космах. Он извивался, беспамятный, когда длинные сильные пальцы Эль скользили по его члену вверх и вниз. Он, весь в поту, с прилипшими ко лбу и вискам волосами, едва дышал перед самым оргазмом. Он смотрел и смотрел, всем собой ощущая нити, идущие от одного к другому. Оргазм накрыл его, выгнул тело навстречу сильному объятью любовника.  
— Эль, Эль... – вылетело вздохом с его губ, едва пик пошёл на убыль.  
И вот тогда его враг обнял его, лёг на него всем телом, ласково погладил по волосам и шепнул на ухо только два слова – глаза Лайта зажглись, вспыхнули восторгом. Он выскользнул из-под Эль, торжествующе глянул на него, оттолкнулся от нагого тела и вскочил с постели. Он счастливо рассмеялся, чувствуя, как ненависть сменяется любовью к тому, кто в миг слабости проиграл.  
Эль молча лежал перед ним, обнажённый и обессиленный сексом, и смотрел на того, с кем разделил ночь. А в окна уже проник призрачный утренний свет, озарив комнату, озарив постель и Лайта, стоящего перед ней, и Синигами за его спиной.  
— Рюук, — с улыбкой позвал Лайт, не оборачиваясь. Он поднял к плечу руку, и в его ладонь легла тонкая чёрная тетрадь, заложенная ручкой. Не сводя радостного взгляда с распростёртого Эль, он написал два слова.  
— Вот и всё, Рюуга-Рюдзаки-Эль, — усмехнулся Кира. – Ты проиграл. Я нашёл ту самую тактику и победил. Теперь умри.  
— Неужели Лайт-кун так и не понял, что я говорил? — покачал головой Эль. – Я единственный, кто понял тебя. Я использовал нашу связь как залог своей жизни, но теперь... Ты своей рукой отдал себя мне – теперь навсегда, — он ласково улыбнулся замершему Лайту в последний раз. – Цена моей смерти – твоя душа, мой Лайт.  
— Моя душа – твоя?... – ошарашенно спросил Лайт у уже мёртвого Эль. Но тело Эль исчезло, ответа не было. Всё стало меркнуть, темнеть – едва наступающий день вдруг снова повернулся вспять, и Кира вдруг понял, что всё уходит из-под ног, почувствовал, как рушится мир, как пропадает комната, а он сам летит в неведомое. Его конец настал – он понял это уже отключающимся мозгом. Последнее, что он услышал – удаляющийся смех Синигами.  
— Ни в рай, ни в ад, Лайт, ни в рай, ни в ад...

Лайт просыпается, едва дыша, в темноте своей комнаты, на своей постели, в смятой одежде и с расстёгнутой ширинкой.  
— Да, видно, забавные тебе сны снятся, — насмешливо произносит рядом Рюук.  
Лайт молчит и сердито скидывает с себя одежду, снова забирается под одеяло. Он вспоминает сон до самых мелочей, он как вживую чувствует всё, что ощущал тогда. Он всей душой ненавидит Эль за этот сон и яростно сжимает зубы, шепча себе: “Она моя, с*кин сын, моя душа!” — но бездна отчаяния снова всё глубже разверзается под ним...


End file.
